1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a process of fabricating a semiconductor. More particularly, the present application relates to a chip structure, a wafer structure, and a process of fabricating a chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to implementation of a cutting process, a thinning process is often performed on a wafer formed by carrying out a semiconductor integrated circuit fabricating process, such that a thickness of the wafer is reduced. After the thinning process is performed on the wafer, a ratio of the area to the thickness of the wafer is increased. Therefore, during subsequent processes of picking up and placing the wafer, transporting the wafer by using a machine, and cutting the wafer, the wafer is apt to be cracked. As a result, it is necessary for the thinned wafer to be adhered to and supported by a holder, which is conducive to the subsequent processes. Nonetheless, the wafer should still be removed from the holder after the cutting process is performed, and chip cracks are also prone to occur during and after removal of the wafer from the holder.